Gun
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: "A gun is a dangerous weapon, are you ready to handle it?" He whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine. She took a sharp intake of air before breathing. "I was born ready." M for mature! One shot!


**Please review! You guys are the best! My best friend is coming over! It's been forever since she has been here because of busy schedules! No Brian and Elliot and Kathy are divorced!**

Elliot watched as Olivia stood talking with Nick and Amanda. It was close to the end of the day and Olivia finally got the news that she was the new Captain. Cragen's last decision was hiring Elliot back with the help of Tucker. He was even surprised the Tucker considered him to come back. Olivia wasn't too keen on the idea, but got used to it when Cragen partnered her with Elliot. That is, until she became captain. "Goodnight guys." Olivia smiled and waved to them as they left the squad room. She started walking towards her office when she saw Elliot. "I didn't know you were still here."

"At least you are getting used to me being around." Elliot smirked, clasping his hands behind his head. He nearly keeled over when he saw her eyes darken the slightest. "Why don't I stick around and I can drive you home?"

"You don't have to do that. I don't even know how much longer I'll be." Olivia explained, looking at the vacant office that used to be Cragen's.

Elliot shook his head and got up. "That's fine. I will help you out. You don't need to be stuck here all night." He watched as she turned on her heel, going into the office with him behind her. His gaze wandered down to her backside, admiring the sway of her hips as she walked. "So, what all do you have to do, _Captain_?" He grinned, enunciating her new name.

Olivia looked over her shoulder at him before going around to the other side of the desk. "I don't know, _Detective_, what do you think I should do?" She chuckled when his famous shit eating grin formed on his face. "Mainly, I just have files to put away and pack up for copying."

"Well, Liv that doesn't take that long." Elliot said going over to the desk and picking up a file. "All you have to do is box it and put it in the copy room. The girl that works in there will do anything for you."

"Maybe she does anything for you, but she acts like a bitch to me." Olivia smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Elliot started putting files into a new pile before grabbing a box from the couch. "Then, I will ask her to make copies of these for me. She is kind of a bitch to everyone."

"Besides you." Olivia said raising an eyebrow. Elliot smiled, showing all his pearly white teeth. She felt herself flush looking at him. She didn't know why, but since he had come back, he had been sexy than ever. Part of her thought it was because he came back to her before he went back to Cragen to tell her about the job. Another part of her thought that it was just the fact that he was single and he hadn't been before while they were partners. And, the hormonal part of her thought it was because she hadn't had any connection with a single man in forever. No sex; no anything. "So, how does it feel having that gun back on your hip?"

"It feels like home. Not being a cop is hell when you know you're not ready to retire." Elliot sighed as he put more files in the box. He picked up the keyboard to the computer and moved it aside before grabbing more files. "I thought I was helping you, not doing the work myself."

Olivia chuckled and started handing him files. "Sorry, I just thought I'd start training you to do more paperwork." She half joked and watched as he looked up at her, that mischievous glint in his eyes. Her mind was screaming at her to go before she really embarrassed herself. But, another part of her wanted to stay to see if he could actually get her to that point with just looking at her. "I don't know, El. You don't have a good history with good behavior."

Elliot put a file into the box before walking around the desk to her, a smile twitching his lips. Her thighs involuntarily clenched at the thought of those lips on her. He was inches from her before he spoke in that low baritone voice that made her weak at the knees. "Well, what did good behavior ever get done with this job?"

"I wouldn't know. I had you as a partner." Olivia breathed, her lips tugging upwards at the corners.

"Well, would you want to change my behavior now?" Elliot asked moving behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. When she rested her hands on the desk, he moved his hips forward, letting them rub against hers.

Olivia bit back a moan as her eyes closed. "Please tell me that's your gun."

Elliot smirked and let his hands roam down to her hips. "Well, you could consider it a gun. It does shoot. It just doesn't shoot bullets." He felt the heat rolling off of her now. "A gun is a dangerous weapon, are you ready to handle it?" He whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine.

She took a sharp intake of breath before breathing out. "I was born ready." She let the moan pass through her lips when he cupped her through her pants.

"Liv, baby, how ready are you?" Elliot breathed as he rubbed circles against with his index and middle finger.

Olivia stood up straighter, allowing her body to be closer to his. "Why don't you check for yourself?" She felt Elliot turn her around and kiss her before sitting her on the desk. Her hands roamed up his arms to his chest, loosening his tie before taking it off. His lips traveled across her jaw before going down the column of her throat. Her throat vibrated against his lips when she let out a throaty moan. She found the buttons to his shirt and tugged at them, hearing the buttons fall to the floor as his shirt opened completely.

"I want to see more skin on you now." Elliot panted before taking his shirt off completely. He clasped his lips to hers again and shoved his tongue into her mouth, claiming her. She groaned into his mouth as he pushed her jacket off. He pulled her t-shirt out from her pants and brought it over her head, watching as the new territory made it's appearance.

When he didn't look away from her, Olivia spoke. "See something you like Stabler?"

"Benson, you have no idea how much of this I like." Elliot breathed before attacking her neck, wrapping his arms around her to angle her. His lips kissed and licked every inch of skin he could reach as he grinded against her, fully clothed. His raging hard on was starting to become painful in the confines of his pants. Pulling his hips back slightly, he worked his belt off as fast as he could, dropping it to the floor when he was free of it.

Olivia heard the belt and made quick work of her hands by making her way to the top of his happy trail. She popped the button open with her thumb before unzipping his slacks, working her hand inside to wrap her fingers around him. She gasped when she realized how big he was. He groaned into her neck and thrust forward into her hand. Her lips curled into a smile as she squeezed him gently with one hand while the other pushed his slacks and boxers down.

Elliot watched as her eyes glazed over looking at his member, erect and ready for her. "See something you like Benson?"

"Yeah, I want it inside of me. Now." Olivia purred as she pumped him, kissing and sucking on his chest. Elliot groaned and laid her down, taking in a deep breath when he thumb ran over his head. Grabbing the end of her skirt, he bunched it up until it was around her hips and pulled her panties down. He grabbed her hips and slammed himself into her until he was buried to the hilt. "God Elliot!" She moaned, shaking already from the quick entrance of his member. Her chest heaved, confined by her bra.

"Feel everything I'm giving you, baby. My dick is enjoying this just as much as I am. And, we both want to thrust in and out of you so hard that you can't form words when we're done with you." Elliot growled into her ear, sending more chills through her body. "You're so fucking tight, Liv. I bet you taste fucking delicious."

Olivia moaned and sat up, kissing him hard before she felt him start to thrust into her. Fast and hard, just like he said. "Don't stop, El!" She groaned, her head falling back.

Elliot leaned forward and latched his lips to her neck, sucking hard as he continued to pummel into her. Her walls fitted around him like a glove. The faster and harder he thrust into her, the more she gripped onto his member, trying to resist his entrance, but surrendering to the sweet, sweet pleasure. Olivia felt the pressure at the base of her spine as her muscles started to tighten, keeping her frozen against him. Every time he ran his tongue behind her ear, her muscles shook as she moved her hips in time with his.

"Baby, I'm going to fill you so full that you are going to cum again." Elliot purred as he lifted her legs to rest against his chest, her calves by his head. Olivia felt her belly tighten at his words. The pleasure coursing through her doubled when Elliot grinded against her, sending her over the edge screaming. She saw black spots fill up her vision as her body convulsed. "That's it baby! Just keep cumming!" He gritted out before cumming long and hard inside of her, filling her to the max.

Olivia shuddered when she felt him coat her walls, sending shockwaves through her body. Just like he said, she felt another orgasm hit her, making her whole body go limp.

Elliot panted as he rested his hands on either side of Olivia. She was laying on the desk, her legs now over his shoulders. "Was I right?" Olivia nodded. "Are you going to form words?" He asked with a small smirk. She smiled, but shook her head. "Best fucking sex you ever had?" She nodded before opening her eyes. "Well hello."

Olivia chuckled and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck before pulling him down to kiss her. He moaned when he found he was still inside her and she now had her knees up to her face. "Baby, I didn't know you were this flexible." He said, testing her flexibility with his hands around her thighs.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me in this department." Olivia smirked before clenching her walls around him, feeling him harden immediately. "Round two already?" Elliot grinned down at her and captured her lips.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


End file.
